


Total Recall

by DistantVictory (chuaidouble)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuaidouble/pseuds/DistantVictory
Summary: "If you fear something you are desiring something, so you better do it. "--Luca Guadagnino中文，存文专用。





	Total Recall

等过几年再回头看，事情和感情就像过期的牛奶一样开始分层。海风和草地的气味，撞在小腿上的礁石，车光在漆黑的路上里照出来的一小片世界，这些东西都化成了记忆力抽象的石膏雕像般的名词。流动的是感情，曾经感激的，羞耻的，令人失去视觉的，令人嘴里发苦的，这些都缓缓上升，变成了现在感激的，羞耻的，让人在失神时刻忽然握紧拳头的，让人为了避开其影响而开始大声对自己说话的情绪。

回忆这一段：蒂莫西从长椅上站起来，跟着卢卡走出树荫，等待卢卡和艾米打完招呼，然后握住艾米伸过来的手。他忘记了第一次握住对方手掌的感觉。蒂莫西不得不仰起头来，直直照进眼睛的阳光让他后悔自己没戴墨镜，直到艾米又向他跨近一步挡住阳光。艾米确实很高，高而且结实，几乎让蒂莫西产生了一些敌意。但这种轻微的被冒犯的感觉很快消失了，他发现自己很难在艾米笑的时候控制住自己上扬的嘴角。

回忆这一段：卢卡说，可以开始了。艾米凑过来，胸膛压着他的胸膛，他们对视了一会儿，用沉默压过了残余的尬尴。蒂莫西分不清艾米在用什么古龙水，但那种独特的味道已经完全压盖了他身下被阳光浸透的青草味。 然后蒂莫西抬头用脸颊蹭走艾米鼻尖和人中上细细的汗，感受他的胡渣带来的刺痛。艾米咬住了他下巴，接着是嘴唇。蒂莫西为自己的游刃有余感到得意，他毫不在乎地把手伸进对方的衬衫里，像儿童抓弄泥土一样揉弄对方的脊背和肚子。阿米完全压过来，像一堵倾倒的墙一样将他压在草地上。他们不再刻意控制胯部的接触，一切变得越来越容易。  
卢卡说，好了，可以了。他和艾米坐起来，发现卢卡不打招呼就离开了，显然对第一次的排练非常满意。蒂莫西站起来扫了扫自己的头发和裤子，而艾米坐在地上看着他。他们因为不言而喻的尴尬而同时笑起来。“想吃冰淇凌吗？”艾米问他，“趁我们还有时间，或许该去街上转一转。”蒂莫西当然同意了这个提议。  
他们用了剧组的自行车，花了10分钟骑到了市中心——他们猜测那是市中心，然后在停到一家看起来不错的冰淇凌店前又花了半个小时在街上漫无目的的闲逛。他们一人点了一小杯冰淇凌，并且要了许多水果配料。当他们终于找到合适的座位坐下的时候，艾米问他，“我表现得还可以吗？”他在问排练的事。“很好，那很好。”蒂莫西没有问同样的问题，因为他知道自己表现得非常不错。他很庆幸卢卡选了这场戏来让他们排演。下到冰凉的水池前，与其用脚趾头探水，不如深呼吸一口然后利落的扎下去。现在他感觉自己可以和艾米很诚实的相处了。他们聊了聊洛杉矶和纽约，然后艾米的手机开始响起来。他示意是他妻子打来的，然后没有避讳地在蒂莫西面前接听了。蒂莫西低头吃自己马上要完全融化的冰淇凌，同时无意识地打量起艾米放在桌面上的手。蒂莫西忽然觉得艾米非常的陌生和新奇，他手指上的纹身和戒指，他对电话里的妻子说话的语气，还有他在这个陌生的城市里所展现的放松的姿态，拼凑出一个和他想象里完全不同的艾米——在此之前他甚至不知道自己在心里已经对艾米有了一个模糊的速写。

或者回忆这一段：  
艾米敲敲他打开着的房门，然后把一只桃子扔进他的怀里。“卢卡给你的。”他说。“食用，还是练习？”蒂莫西开玩笑，同时在桃子上咬了一口。“你可以坐在这儿。我屋子里的椅子不怎么舒服。”蒂莫西拍了拍自己屁股底下的床。他本来是想趁着休息时间打个盹的。艾米毫不客气地躺在了他的床上，脑袋靠在床尾的靠垫上，大手大脚 地占了半边床，而蒂莫西任由他们的腿靠在一起。他啃完桃子的时候艾米已经在他床上睡着了。他轻轻踹了对方一下。“别闹。”艾米嘟囔到。“回你屋里睡。”他脚上加了一点力气，好像真心实意要把艾米踹下床。“别闹，就一会儿。”艾米说，迷迷糊糊地抓住了他的脚踝放到了自己的手臂下面压住。阳光从窗帘的缝隙里照射进来，正好映到艾米的脸上。蒂莫西用自己的黑色T恤搭在艾米的眼睛上，给他做了一个临时的遮阳眼罩。他喜欢照顾别人的感觉，那让他感觉自己不那么像一个孩子。但此刻他觉得自己尤其像个小孩，在照顾一个不小心闯进人类世界的野生动物一样。被蒙住眼睛的艾米显得迷失和无助，完全不是那种平时那种胜卷在握的样子。蒂莫西拿出手机给他拍了一张照片。艾米后来说那张照片看起来太色情了，于是蒂莫西删除了它。  
他还记得那天下午艾米生气了。并不是暴怒的那种，而是独自生闷气。大概是因为蒂莫西说他顾忌太多。其实那本来是一句无心的话，他不是在否定对方，他只是认为他们俩很不同而已。蒂莫西正是在那种因为好奇而对一切无所畏惧的年纪， 而艾米是每晚上要和自己孩子视频通话的那种人。艾米说：“伊丽莎白其实很高兴我是和你搭戏，她觉得那总比看到我和一个女孩在大屏幕上滚来滚去好。”蒂莫西耸了耸肩，“我没有这种顾忌。”  
或许蒂莫西还说了其他的有些伤人的话。也许他表达了“你过得太轻松了”的这种意思。反正艾米看起来有些沮丧。这对艾米是不公平的。  
“我不是那个意思。”蒂莫西在晚饭后对艾米解释。  
“有时候我也觉得自己非常贪心，”艾米说，“我有那么多的选择和退路，所以别人总觉得我不怎么珍惜眼前的这些东西。”  
“说实话，人们，包括我，是很难不去嫉妒你的。”蒂莫西说，“有的时候我还会嫉妒那些挂在博物馆里的画，你明白吗？”  
“你是在把我比喻成一幅画吗？”  
“赏心悦目。”  
“谢谢。我现在觉得自己像个无理取闹的小孩一样。”艾米说。  
助理把餐桌上的蜡烛按灭了，转而打开了缠在走廊上的灯串。一些小虫子被吸引过来，在那些发热的灯泡周围飞来飞去。看上去是非常疼痛的一种浪漫气氛。  
“除了伊丽莎白的意见以外，我也特别庆幸是和你合作。”艾米的视线从灯串又转回蒂莫西身上。  
“哦，别。”蒂莫西捂住脸，感觉有点不好意思，“我可不像你一样能对这些话淡然处之。我该说些什么？谢谢你？”  
“真的 ，一切都比我想象的要好。我庆幸自己接了这个电影——赞美卢卡。虽然电影还有三个星期才能开拍，但是我预感这会是一个完美的夏天。”  
“你有过不完美的夏天吗？你，艾米汉莫？”蒂莫西用了夸张的语气。  
“别让我开始说那些。你不会想听我那些冗长的抱怨的。”  
“我只能说非常荣幸能参与到你的这个完美夏天计划里来。”  
那是蒂莫西第一次发现艾米好哄的，倒不是说他想哄他玩，但只要你表达出一些对他的真诚的喜欢，那他就会对你也非常的真诚和亲密。  
那个时候，表达对艾米的喜欢对蒂莫西来说还是一件非常容易的事情。

事情是从什么时候变得不那么容易了呢。  
那是电影开拍的前一周。艾米在一个无所事事的周末提议去附近城市吃顿饭，而蒂莫西也正好对钢琴练习感到了一丝厌倦。他们迅速在城里租了一辆车，然后就顺着谷歌地图给的路线开去了艾米提议的那家餐厅。据评论说那里的羊肉汉堡和海鲜拼盘都非常不错。但等他们到了那才发现需要预约，意味着他们要在那儿等到8点之后了。他们把车停在了餐厅附近的公共停车场，然后开始漫无目的沿着街边散步。  
他们去了两个小型的博物馆——当然没法和洛杉矶以及纽约的博物馆比，还有一些特色的街边小店。他们有一些断断续续的聊天，关于卢卡的计划，对电影的预期，还有对剧本情节的一些讨论。  
艾米甚至还邀请蒂莫西有空去洛杉矶玩，“你肯定会喜欢Harper和Ford的。”艾米说，“我还可以带你去吃一些特别棒的餐厅，或者玩些别的东西。”  
“如果你来纽约的话，我也可以当导游，如果你需要一个导游的话。”蒂莫西说。但他不确定他们那时还会不会是朋友，在电影结束之后。有的时候你不能把邀约看成一种承诺。  
他们逛到双腿发软，然后去吃了晚饭。饥肠辘辘的时候吃什么都像米其林三星，蒂莫西不能准确的评论这几个小时的等待到底值不值得。他和艾米吃到最后开始头脑发昏，好像食物都填到脑子里去了一样。艾米和他聊起了之前拍电影时候遇到的好玩的事情，他们笑得有点大声，引来了其他人的目光。或者有一些人从开始就在看他们，或者说看艾米汉莫。不得不承认想把眼光从他身上移开是有一些难度的。  
他们开车往回走的时候天已经黑透了。开出城镇后是一个小时的没路灯的小路。蒂莫西在副驾驶昏昏欲睡，但勉强撑着眼皮帮艾米看路。他们嘟嘟囔囔试图用聊天来解除困意，但最后他们简直在说梦话了。  
艾米在开了半个小时后把车停到了一个稍微宽阔的路肩上。“我需要睡一会儿。我可不能在电影开拍前来个车祸。”  
“我可以开一会儿。”蒂莫西犹疑地提议，但考虑他那明显有些缺氧的大脑，这显然不是个好主意。  
“睡二十分钟就够，我们还不算晚。”艾米说。他把车熄火，摇下车窗，然后座椅向后放倒。他很快就蜷在座位上睡着了。  
但蒂莫西渐渐清醒过来。世界漆黑而纯净，蒂莫西能看到天空上密密麻麻的星光。微凉的夜风从车窗里吹进来，让人心里发酥。偶尔有一辆车经过，光线由远及近地缓慢穿过他们的车厢，飞速转动的轮胎在地面带起一阵震动。  
蒂莫西意识到，让他感到快乐的并不是黑夜和星星，不是地面向上蒸腾的余温，不是这条被车灯照亮的马路，也不是夏日的意大利城镇所带来的一切。而是样子有些可怜的，精疲力尽而蜷缩在他旁边座位上打瞌睡的一名美国人。这个认识让他打着冷战清醒过来。他清醒地坐在椅子上，感到后背发僵，他盯着自己手机屏幕上的联系人名单，非常想要和人说一说话。但直到艾米醒过来他都只是僵坐在车里。  
艾米已经摆脱了困意，看起来非常愉快。“准备好了吗，让我们回家。”艾米说，同时毫不客气地伸手过来捏了捏蒂莫西的肩膀。有一瞬间蒂莫西想要像埃利奥那样躲过去，但他克制住了自己抖动的肩膀。

\---------------

蒂莫西看到很多关于他演技的评论。他们说他好像真的变成Elio，他看起来真的非常渴望Oliver。那确实是演技。不是说你对屏幕搭档产生好感以后一切就变得非常容易了。他必须配备两套感情系统，一套为了观众，另一套才是完全属于自己的。  
卢卡说，这一切不过是表演罢了，没什么大不了的。  
然而事实是，表演是蒂莫西的一部分。表演是一种被贴上“虚假”标签的真实。  
即便感情是伪造的，那些台词并不是他们最想说出口的，但那些皮肤的碰触，对方唾液在自己身上留下来的味道，还有过长的凝视，都像吃到胃里的食物一样产生影响。有的时候蒂莫西必须花费很长时间才能意识到他们正踩在某个模糊的界限上。比如他们坐得过于近了，手肘挨着手肘，膝盖挨着膝盖。比如他习惯艾米躺在自己的床上大模大样地吃掉一盒酸奶。比如蒂莫西会下意识地在人群里寻找艾米的眼睛。比如他开始无意识的在心里说“我的搭档”“我的艾米”。蒂莫西需要一段时间才能反应过来“这不对，这太过了”。然后他微微撤回自己的身体，离开艾米的体温，整理自己的眼神，拿起最美国的做派时不时在他们的聊天里掺一些礼貌客气的寒暄。  
艾米好像没有这种困扰，他好像永远是坦荡的，像一棵营养充足的植物漫无节制的伸展自己的枝叶。  
艾米说：“我发现真是很难去讨厌你。”  
“为什么要讨厌我？”  
“我只是想尝试一下。是的，我有必要那么做。”  
艾米沉重的手臂搭在他肩上，压得他微微驼了背。  
“我干了什么惹你不高兴的事吗？”蒂莫西疑惑地问到。  
“没有，当然没有。”艾米说，他发出一声似真似假的叹息。“我只是觉得你太在行了，对你的年龄来讲，你怎么能这么擅长这些？”他在说表演的事。  
蒂莫西笑起来。在后来的相处中他会学会了接受艾米的赞美，但不是当时。当时他只是微笑。  
“有人说这需要一些共情能力。你就是那种能把脚伸到别人鞋子的人，或者更好，你能让人觉得那鞋子就是你的。”艾米继续说，仿佛觉得蒂莫西无法领会到他的夸奖一样。  
“哈，一个偷鞋贼。”  
艾米继续盯着他，一副必须听到一些真心话的表情。  
“谢谢你，艾米。 我只能说我尽力了。”蒂莫西说。他顿了顿，“再说，表现得很喜欢Oliver也不是一件难事。还有卢卡，卢卡让一切变得更容易了。你明白我的意思。”  
他说的是实话。穿上Elio的鞋子开始喜欢Oliver并不是一件难事。他可以轻而易举地变成一个崭新的花盆长出被设计好的花朵。难得是控制住真正的蒂莫西，控制住另一个随时可能会变成污染源的管道。难得是不让一种真实去覆盖另一种真实。  
艾米在后来的采访中多次谈到“紧张和恐惧”。而蒂莫西所体会到的是另一种恐惧——他害怕那种想要隐藏自己的冲动。

也有什么都不用担心的时候。很多时候。  
艾米坐在树荫下剧组布置好的蓝色椅子里读剧本，而蒂莫西悄悄从后面接近他。昆虫发出声音，空气发出声音，日光发出声音，而蒂莫西轻轻悄悄地来到艾米背后，猛然打一下他的后脑勺。蒂莫西知道自己有时候会有不合时宜的活泼，但他不在乎，艾米好像也不怎么在乎。  
艾米头也不回的伸出一条手来抓他，一把没抓住又加入另一只手来捞他。蒂莫西扶着椅子左躲右躲，最后滑到艾米的面前。艾米大咧咧地翘着腿——穿着那件过短的黄色短裤。蒂莫西怪模怪样的吹了一个短口哨。“粉丝福利。”他说。  
艾米把腿放下来，头疼似的皱眉看着他。看着看着艾米又笑起来，“什么事这么高兴？”  
“我也不知道。”蒂莫西说，多动症一样动来动去。他们今天没有一起拍的戏份，所以蒂莫西打算来打个招呼。在走向艾米的路上他就忽然有了撒欢的冲动。  
蒂莫西躺倒在被阳光晒着的草地上，给自己来了一场小小的日光浴。  
艾米的视线已经回到了剧本上。但蒂莫西不打算放过他。“晚上什么计划？”  
“休息。”艾米心不在焉，长长的手指翻过一页纸去。  
“看个电影怎么样？”  
艾米鼻子里哼出一声不置可否的应答来。接着他放下剧本，“Elio？”  
“嗯？”  
“你是烦人精Elio吗，”艾米调侃到，“我的提米去哪了？”  
蒂莫西在草地上一滚，滚得离艾米远了一些。他在那儿又躺了一会儿，直到太阳把他的脸晒的发烫，让他不得不起来。卢卡不会喜欢他忽然晒出一脸的小麦色的。  
“晚上见，艾米。”  
“晚些见。Later。”艾米应答他。

有的时候蒂莫西会想起伊丽莎白。每当他想起她，他总是想起艾米张开手臂把她和Harper揽进怀里的画面。他们看起来像一块完成了的拼图。那是他最喜欢的关于艾米的画面之一。  
他喜欢看到他们在一起。但无法否认，无论他多么想忽略，他会感到灰暗的情绪。那些情绪是深海里奇怪的鱼，没有眼睛，嘴角露出畸形的牙齿，想要在最恶劣的环境里生存下去。他想回避它们，但它们在他的心底和胃里游来游去，让他想要干呕。  
艾米和伊丽莎白看起来像一块完成了的拼图，太美太好，以至于让蒂莫西有了想从中偷取一块来填补自己的欲望。这一小点的欲望是灾难性的酸性液体。如果他可以完全对自己诚实的话，他会承认自己是自私的，他会承认在痛苦的回避前他克制不住再看一眼的欲望，他会承认自己对这一个夏天的占有欲。  
但他还是时不时想起她，他回忆艾米如何拥抱亲吻她，如何在电话里对她喋喋不休。蒂莫西把她当成一个有益的提醒: 完美的夏天存在一个无法被推迟的终点，不要把幻影抓得太紧。  
有时候，在拍戏的间歇，他会对着艾米的手指发呆。为了拍戏的缘故艾米把自己的婚戒放在了他行李箱里，他无名指上那个细细的白印也很快消失了。蒂莫西也会在虚弱的时刻开始幻想，如果——如果——。但那枚坚硬的金属环总是会适时的砸进他脑子里。那个老套的比喻是什么来着，对，床垫下的豌豆。

如果蒂莫西不够谨慎的话，他会回忆起那些可以把他甩到泥潭里的事情。  
“有时候，有的时候我觉得我的过去是场梦。要么我的过去是个梦，要么现在是个梦。”艾米坐在水池边，忽然感慨。而蒂莫西正在水池里泡着避暑。  
“比如现在吗？你现在这样觉得吗？你可能是被太阳晒得发晕。”蒂莫西说。他顶住水的阻力撑起身坐到艾米身边。  
艾米转身拿过来躺椅上放着的浴巾递给蒂莫西，注视着蒂莫西胡乱地抹干身上的水。“比如现在，比如一些瞬间。算了，别理我。我可能确实是被晒得发晕。”  
“我明白，我们离开家太久了。我不是说时间久，就是那种滑下兔子洞的感觉。我有时候会忘了计算时间。”蒂莫西说，语速可能有点过快。他猛地摇了几下脑袋，把头发上的水珠甩到艾米的身上，但艾米只是微微斜了斜身子，并没有和蒂莫西拉开太大的距离。  
艾米叹了口气，两只脚放进了水池里。“我有时候会做一些不应该做的事。我想把自己扔的远远的，然后再跑过去把自己捡起来。有多远扔多远。但我有的时候会不想把自己捡回来。”  
蒂莫西看向艾米的眼睛。艾米笑的时候总是坦诚和洋洋自得得带一点孩子气，但当他收起笑容的时候，他偶尔会露出一种冷酷的反光玻璃般的眼神，就是那种剧本里描写的Oliver有过的眼神。 他此时就是这种眼神。  
蒂莫西感觉有一根小小的触角正探进自己的心脏，他转开自己的目光，不知道该说些什么。艾米希望他说些什么吗？  
“好在是‘有时候’而 不是‘总是’。”蒂莫西说。  
“你想喝点水吗，或者柠檬汁？”艾米最后问。蒂莫西摇了摇头，于是艾米就没有再回来。  
蒂莫西再次跳到水池里，捏住鼻子沉到池底。水下也充满的噪音，外加他自己的心跳如鼓。如果……如果……这会是那种如果吗？蒂莫西几乎是惊恐。

在艾米的嘴唇覆盖下来的一瞬间，蒂莫西下意识的张开了嘴。有一瞬间他以为自己是Elio, 他自然而然的感到了那种被训练好的渴望。但他马上意识到这是艾米。他们站在艾米的房间，灯光亮的让人无法产生幻觉，夜风和人声从微敞的窗口里灌进来。  
他无法准确回忆这个吻之前发生了什么。他记得艾米的手臂搂在他的肩上，像搂着一个女孩一样，但他从来没有抱怨过什么。他记得他们在说一些无关紧要的话，在他们意识那些话有多么无关紧要的时候他们就闭上了嘴。他记得艾米忽然停止了微笑。  
然后他张开嘴接住了艾米的吻。  
那有多久？或许只有一秒。他甚至没来得及仔细感受对方嘴唇的触觉。他用力地推开了艾米。艾米被他推得倒退了一步，但他们之间还是非常的近，艾米不可能看不到他的身体在打颤。  
“我可以装作这很正常，就像我们之前处理所有的不正常一样。”蒂莫西想，感觉自己的理智非常坚固地在旋转，“我可以开一个玩笑。这没什么大不了的，这有什么大不了的？”  
但他的身心分离，迟迟无法做出反应。  
“对不起。对不起，提米。”艾米说。他语气里的自我厌恶让蒂莫西再次感到心碎。  
“我可以现在就离开。然后我们明天还可以一起去吃早餐。咖啡和牛角面包。我可以说我原谅他。这没什么大不了的。我现在就可以离开。”蒂莫西想。  
但是他无法把艾米自己留在这里。他们在同一片沼泽里，他没法丢下他。  
“但是我会把他拽到更可怕的地方。”蒂莫西想，“这不会有任何好的结局。”  
这不会有任何好的结局，这是确定的。  
“别。没关系。我明白。”蒂莫西最后说。他屈服了。他的自私赢了。他不是想救艾米，他只是想救自己。  
艾米的表情变得更加晦暗，他坍塌下来，头埋到蒂莫西的颈窝里。  
“我该怎么办？”  
这不会有任何好的结局，这是确定的。  
但既然结局已经注定了，还有什么好怕的呢。

 

\----------

蒂莫西告诉自己，我有过那些时刻。

拍戏间歇他们偶尔会有一整块的时间可以自由支配。他们有时候会骑车出去乱逛，从街区一直走到只有植物和石块的地方。蒂莫西不是那种耐力很好的运动员，但艾米总不让他停下来。“让我们来试试我们能一口气走多远。”

蒂莫西越蹬越慢，有时候艾米会骑车超过他。蒂莫西喜欢看他的背影。艾米像一头翅膀很结实的鹰一样，翅膀不扇动也可以滑翔出很远的距离。

人生中一定会有这种时刻，等回头看的时候会觉得矫情和幼稚，但当时你会想，我可以这样一直跟着他的背影走下去。不是一种愿望，而是一种信念。我真的可以这样一直走下去。身体里好像生长了另一套器官，不需要任何供养就可以一直靠着信念运转下去。

他们骑得气喘吁吁，从度假变成了一场较量。衬衫和T恤被汗水粘在后背上，太阳越来越近，鼻腔里开始发酸。蒂莫西想，我要是忽然停下，艾米是不是就会头也不回的把我丢了呢？

但最后是艾米先叫的暂停。他们在湖边（或者说是一个小水池？蒂莫西不知道他们走到哪了）找了一个小树丛休息。没被草丛覆盖的地面上覆盖着被晒干的鸟屎，而被草丛覆盖的地方躺起来也不怎么舒服。但他们还是躺了下去。蒂莫西感觉自己的腿沉得要陷到泥土里去了。

“你要睡着了吗？”过了一会儿艾米问。

“我不觉得我可以在心跳这么厉害的时候睡着。”

“我可以在任何时候睡着。你想让我演示给你看吗？”

“已经开始计时了。”

蒂莫西听到艾米放缓了呼吸的节奏。他像条小蜥蜴一样四肢并用的爬近艾米。艾米脸上露出了一个了然的微笑。“不许捣乱，小朋友。”艾米警告他。

蒂莫西低下头，把自己的呼吸打到艾米的脸上。他顿了一会儿，然后头再往下靠近，直到他的嘴唇微微接触到艾米的眉心。蒂莫西是一只迷失在地图上的蚂蚁。他接着轻轻啄了一下艾米的鼻尖，接着是对方微微张开的嘴唇。

“你睡着的时候非常乖，我真想给你吃一个毒苹果。”蒂莫西嘟囔。

艾米不说话，也不张开眼睛。蒂莫西继续吻他，漫不经心的，好像他完全不着急一样。他只是迷失了，他的触角失灵。他探索又探索，但找不到可以让他钻进去的土壤。

艾米好像真的睡着了一样，他的睫毛平稳地摆放着，好像什么都不能吹出任何回应。

蒂莫西加深了他的吻。他用舌尖探索艾米的牙齿，在那两颗过尖的虎牙上消磨了一会儿时间，然后去触碰艾米的舌头。艾米还是不回应。蒂莫西感到一股强烈的渴望。他渴望被推开，被拒绝，被否定。他渴望杀虫剂，除草药，一场寒冬，或者一场大火。他渴望甩掉那些不受控制的渴望。或许这从来不关艾米的事，或许这些挣扎和痛苦并不是因为另一个人的存在，只是因为他必须在这个年纪被失控的渴望摧毁一次。

然后艾米开始微微抬起脑袋回吻他。艾米是热情的，他总是带着那种想要发疯的暗示。蒂莫西被他卷起来，被他抹掉所有属于自己的东西。他还是不能完全理解艾米，他经常看不透对方，但此时此刻他感觉自己被融化进一个更大的东西里，他带着感激的失去了自己的存在。

为了此时此刻，蒂莫西告诉自己，为了此时此刻我发誓自己以后永远不会恨他。不管以后发生了什么，我永远不会恨他。蒂莫西用力对自己重复这句话。他当时就明白记忆会退化成一个小小的毛球，所以他要清清楚楚地把这种情绪总结出来，像墓志铭一样放在脑子里。

“我又在做梦了。”艾米说，眼睛睁开看着蒂莫西。

“继续做下去。”蒂莫西说，微笑着，不确定自己的眼睛里是不是有多余的水分。他躺回地上。艾米抓住了他的手腕。他转过头去看艾米，对方冲他做了个鬼脸。

“Elio的热情去哪了？”

“被Elio用完了。”

“我可以借一些给你。”

蒂莫西被艾米拽起来，半躺到对方身上。艾米抬起头开始一个新的亲吻。

 

蒂莫西不希望时间停下来。每一次艾米重新进入他的视线都是一种无法言喻的冲击。他喜欢看着艾米一步步朝着他靠近，露出微笑或者任何夸张的表情。他喜欢装作看不到艾米对他的凝视，直到艾米拿手肘轻轻碰他，或者，在没人的时候，直接靠过来咬他一口。他喜欢艾米是光明的、坦荡的，也喜欢艾米在发呆的时候变成阴郁和苦恼的样子。他期待着下一个早上醒来和艾米一起喝咖啡，期待着艾米小小的恶作剧袭击，期待着变成Elio而为Oliver感到苦恼和快乐。

蒂莫西知道自己的表现肯定有所变化。因为他没法继续再防备艾米或者防备自己。蒂莫西知道卢卡有时候会打量自己和艾米。在艾米接听伊丽莎白电话的时候，在艾米捣乱地揉乱蒂莫西的卷发时，卢卡会观察他们。蒂莫西迎住卢卡的眼睛，无声地告诉他自己知道这一切代表什么。他不希望卢卡为自己担心，但事实是他并不是特别担心他的看法。他不会让卢卡在电影的事上对他失望，他已经把自己所有能贡献的都贡献给这个电影了，毫无保留。

“卢卡和你说过什么吗？”有一天艾米问他。他们正躺在艾米的床上看电影，一个爆米花喜剧。

蒂莫西马上领会他的意思。“没有。不过他给过我那种眼神，你懂的。”

“卢卡担心你多过担心我。太不公平了。”艾米说。

蒂莫西当时天真地以为三十岁的人就什么都经历过了。其实他应该知道，记忆和经验有时候什么用都没有。它们是海底的沙子，不足以让站在上面的人把脑袋探出水面。但当时他只是迫切地想要确定艾米也经受了他所经受的一切，不管是折磨是渴望还是快乐。他是知道艾米和他在同一片沼泽的，但他还是想要再次确定这个事实。但他无法开口去问：“你是被Elio迷住了吗？你看到的是蒂莫西吗？”二十岁的人是多么无知啊。他连自己都没有搞清楚，要怎么去明白另一个人的心呢。

他用二十岁人的方式去寻找答案。他把自己送给艾米，缠住对方，让他忘记除自己以外所有的事。艾米在他们最亲密的时候紧紧盯住蒂莫西。“求你。”艾米在低沉的喘息间再次请求，“求你——求你。”蒂莫西为了他的请求而从灰烬里重新生出一个自己，然后再次把自己完全的燃烧奉献出去。此时对于蒂莫西来说，活在当下的意思就是把自己的过去和未来也一并奉献出去。蒂莫西终于看到自己有多么脆弱了，因为他确定了艾米有多么脆弱。

为了此时此刻我永远不会恨他。蒂莫西记得自己是那么发誓的。

 

\----------

热水从蒂莫西的头上浇下来。淋浴，清洁牙齿，换上之前别人帮他选好的西装，然后出席发布会。一个又一个的宣传。他说过他不喜欢宣传期。类似的采访问题，类似的回答，一遍遍的重复下真实的感受已经变成了固定好的条件反射。但也只是不喜欢而已，并不是强烈的憎恨。他不是那种性情乖张的艺术家——他倒是希望自己有那样强烈的性格。

更何况他还能见到艾米。艾米，艾米。他能听到路边排队的人群和观众席上抛过来的尖叫，艾米！艾米汉莫！这太不真实了。他们是在呼唤哪个艾米哪个汉莫呢？他还听到自己的名字掺在那些“艾米”之间。

在洗澡的时候再练习一遍。过去的一切是场梦，是一场电影。他要站直身子，肩膀向后收紧，不要胡言乱语，不要乱开玩笑。控制自己的目光。但不要过分冷漠。在闪光灯亮的时候捕捉镜头。他可以凑到艾米的耳边说悄悄话。“嘿，你还好吗。这是为了通告照片，来，开始微笑。”听到艾米说爱、怀念和恐惧的时候不要晃动。

复习旧的离别——

“你才20岁……”艾米说。他不再穿剧组提供的那种短裤，头发整齐的纹理和宽大的墨镜显示出一种冷酷。

“我才20岁。难道20岁的人不会受伤和心碎吗？难道20岁的时候不可以说‘我这一辈子’吗？难道20岁就没有资格了吗？”蒂莫西心想。但他紧闭着嘴，无法说话。

“你还可以经历很多事情，你会有更好的东西。我知道你会的，我肯定你会的。等过一段时间之后，你再回忆现在……”艾米停下来，把墨镜推上去架在额头上。他看上去是一个正经的美国旅客，正在和意大利时光做一段告别。

如果还有什么话想说，那让我们一次性把它说完。

“我可以改掉我的航班，我可以比你晚走一些。”艾米说。

“无所谓。”蒂莫西回答，他想说我不在乎，但那听起来会有多么可笑。他在那儿呆站了一会儿，然后忽然感觉一阵轻松的感觉涌上来。

“我可以帮你收拾行李。”蒂莫西说，“把你的衣服都一件件卷起来可以节约行李箱空间。”

“我想念纽约。我想念美国。”蒂莫西又说。

“我会想念意大利。”艾米说。

这个将来时态让蒂莫西终于开始哭起来，不过也只是一点点泪水而已。

预习新的离别——

稍微抱怨一下宣传期的疲惫。表达一下对电影的自豪。用掉一些拥抱。用一些二十岁的人特有的残酷的和宽容的表情。

告诉他：期待下一次的见面。答应他的邀约：是的，等忙完这一段我会去洛杉矶玩。谢谢邀请我。

保重，再见。 _不要说晚些见。_

遵守自己的誓言：我永远不会恨他。

不管那有多难。

再复习一遍，再预习一遍，直到自己不会下意识地攥起拳头。

 

那其实不是罗马的街头，不是意大利的街头。不是加拿大的某扇门前或者洛杉矶的机场大厅。世界上所有进行过告别的地方已经被揉成了同一个点。

 “我喜欢你的新发型。”艾米说，“或许我不喜欢它。我也说不准。你看起来有点陌生。”

他们站在艾米家的后院里。艾米把肉一块块放到烤盘上，同时分出一只手来揉了揉蒂莫西微长的卷发。“鸡排，牛排，还是热狗？”艾米问，但随即又自问自答，“我觉得你会喜欢牛排，你想试试牛排吗，提米？全加州第一的牛排。”

蒂莫西这时候才感觉出来艾米有点紧张。

“你没用什么东西吧？你看起来有点飘。”蒂莫西半开玩笑。

艾米顿了一下。“别逗我。”他说，不露痕迹的把自己收起来了一些。

蒂莫西立马对自己的嘲弄感到一丝愧疚。他知道这对他和对艾米都不容易——重新建立关系这件事。蒂莫西需要在艾米的世界里重新找一个位置，在这个坚固又充实的世界里——家人，朋友，后院发出香气的烤炉——找一个他可以站住的位置。但或许他最想做的就是靠近艾米，接近他，然后拽住他拖住他，把他带回那片熟悉的泥潭，然后一起消失在那。

“那我预定一块牛排，谢谢。”蒂莫西说。他离开艾米去餐桌那里给自己倒了些喝的，然后把自己插到其他人的聊天里。直到艾米再次逮住他，把一块烤好的牛排放到他的盘子里。牛排在精致的纸盘子里渗出带着血渍的汤汁。

“一年过去了，蒂莫西。简直不可思议。”艾米的声音变小了一些，“如果这话能让你感觉好一点的话，那我会诚实的告诉你，这对我来说一点也不容易。”

“我们不用讨论这些。”

“我也想告诉你‘很高兴你在这’，但事实上，蒂莫西，看到你在这儿让我非常难过，非常受折磨。”艾米说，他的眉头是展平的，眼睛落在远处某一条虚幻的边界上。“我不知道我能不能把这些挨过去。”

牛排被留在桌子上，他们走向院子里清静一些的角落。

“当我看不到你的时候，事情好像更容易一些。”艾米说，语气不明，表情无法分辨。“看不到你的时候，我会一遍遍回忆我们在一起的时间，一遍又一遍直到我说服自己那些都是我编出来的事情。”

噪音消失了，他们好像被高高抛向了半空，气压使他们失聪。但蒂莫西还是清楚地听见艾米说：“我非常非常地恨你。每一次看到你出现在我视野里，每一次听到你的声音，我都会觉得非常恨你。我从来没有这样恨过别人。”

蒂莫西望着艾米。艾米汉莫是多么英俊高大的一座塑像啊。黄金和大理石成就了他的轮廓。夕阳和灯光使他有了生命。而打碎他的锤子在蒂莫西的手里。

但我不恨你。蒂莫西想这么说，但这听起来太奇怪了。他对着艾米笑了一下。他感到心中缺失的那一块被补齐了，他的拼图完整了。但完整的一瞬间，他的心又完全的碎掉了。

“再见，艾米。”

他们的又一次告别。

艾米俯下身再一次拥抱了他。“再见，蒂莫西。”艾米说。

这一次蒂莫西终于做到无动于衷了。

\-------

不是说蒂莫西没有过一些很难熬的时光。有些时候他脑子里的字典会失效，最简单的事情也可以让他非常困惑。这种时候只有耐心能解决问题。就好像玩搭积木的游戏，失手了没关系，重新再来，一点点往上码。耐心，仔细，深呼吸，像对待一次脑科手术。

但总体来说，积木正在一点点垒高，而且他也不那么在乎偶尔把它们碰掉几块了。

那一年里他偶尔会接到艾米的电话或者短信。显而易见，事情并没有像计划的那样因为一两次的告别仪式就被推回原点或者推到结尾。一些东西就像烦人的湿疹一样又长回来，让人忍不住挠一挠。

“超新星男孩，最近过得怎么样？”艾米的声音通过电话传过来。他一定是忘了纽约和洛杉矶的时差，蒂莫西看了看床头闹钟，是凌晨一点。

“糟糕透了。”蒂莫西说，努力不让自己听起来像刚被吵醒一样。

“抱歉，我忘了时差问题。”艾米说，不怎么真诚的语气，蒂莫西可以想象出来对方神采奕奕的表情。“说真的，你最近怎么样？”

“说真的，糟糕透了。”蒂莫西没忍住自己的哈欠。

“看来我电话打来的正是时候。你可能不知道，我是全美最棒的免费深夜心理医生。”

“相反的，我收费非常昂贵。汉莫先生，你有什么事？”

“我忘了。”

“你忘了。”

艾米在那边笑起来，像个傻小子一样。“晚安，蒂莫西。”

蒂莫西无法克制地笑了一会儿，然后又顺利滑回了睡眠。

 

  _【 一张汉堡照片。】_

蒂莫西把手机屏幕扣回去，把手上的小说余下的几页看完，然后回复短信。

_“500卡路里，碳水超标。”_

_“我昨天差点没累吐在健身房。”_

_“加利福尼亚黄金男孩。肌肉和钞票。”_

_“纽约石膏雕像少年。微笑和嘲讽。”_

_“：）”_

   _“看到了你新的通告照片。你应该多笑一笑，能把小奶狗的心都化掉。”_

蒂莫西现在已经能从容面对艾米的夸奖了。 _“谢谢：）：）双倍的笑容送给你。”_ 他回复。

他关掉信息，打开社交软件看了几眼。艾米和伊丽莎白的合照跳进他的眼里。他静了一会儿，感觉还是有点难过。真是奇怪，他还以为只有抱有希望的人才会感到这种心痛。心痛这种东西，难怕是在真空的心脏里也能存活吧。

但是他还是接听艾米的电话，及时地回复短信。保持这些不痛不痒的往来，不知道为了什么原因。

 

他还在纽约见到过艾米两次。第一次是他从演出结束后才在后台见到从观众席里偷渡过来的艾米。一个惊喜。

“你什么时候到的纽约？”蒂莫西迷迷糊糊地伸出了手，但随即感到自己的姿势很滑稽，于是他向前倾身轻轻地拥抱了艾米。

“前天。我刚刚路过看到你今天有演出就来看一眼。”艾米说，然后忍不住笑了，“好吧，我承认我早就知道你今天有演出。你知道自己的票有多难买吗？天啊，你太棒了。我每次都要被你惊讶到。”

“谢谢，艾米。”他本该邀请艾米去喝两杯，但他实在是太累了，一场剧演下来，他的感情和精力都被用空了。他们又聊了一会儿，无非是说一说最近的工作和生活。艾米说的所谓的新鲜事蒂莫西全部知道——他看了很多采访和新闻。“你记得所有的事。”艾米说。

一些粉丝照下了他们那天的合影，但实际上他们只相处了不到一个小时。

还有一次是在纽约某条街上。蒂莫西从咖啡店里出来的时候艾米刚刚经过。艾米带着墨镜和棒球帽，行色匆匆。蒂莫西一眼就把他认出来，但没去打招呼。他梦游似的跟着艾米走了一段路。艾米的背影非常好看——艾米的一切都非常好看，蒂莫西记得自己曾怎样对着他发呆，如果艾米允许的话他能呆呆地看对方一整天。他能一天接一天什么都不干就那么盯着对方看下去。曾经。

然后蒂莫西停下脚步转身往回走。他一边走一边又想起了Elio和Oliver。Elio怎么会一直想念着Oliver？是不甘心的怀念还是偏偏就要爱他？现实中会发生这种事吗？多么可怕的事啊，好像一生中值得一提的只有一个夏天和最初遇见而不能拥有的一个人。如果为了这种情节而大哭不止一定是因为恐惧而不是感动吧。蒂莫西庆幸这种诅咒没有落在自己身上。

当时艾米说的：“你还可以经历很多事情，你会有更好的东西。我知道你会的，我肯定你会的。”现在蒂莫西已经完全理解并且相信这个预言了。它并不像听起来的那样悲伤。

“你还可以经历很多事情，你会有更好的东西。我知道你会的，我肯定你会的。等过一段时间之后，你再回忆现在……”

海风和草地的气味，撞在小腿上的礁石，车光在漆黑的路上里照出来的一小片世界，还有那些感激的，羞耻的，令人失去视觉的，令人嘴里发苦的感情。

是人生中值得一提，但终将被覆盖的回忆。

 


End file.
